En tiempos de guerra
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Harry/Draco Oneshot. James sabía que Harry tendría un sinfín de cualidades debido a las personas que lo rodearían. Qué decir sobre la dulzura de Lily, la intrepidez de Sirius, la perspicacia de Remus y la gracia de Peter. "Será… un buen hijo."


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: **Slash /Yaoi /Relación Hombre con hombre

Spoilers del último libro.

**N/A: **¿Qué les dije acerca de juntar sábado, tiempo libre y a mi en un mismo cuarto? Jaja. Enjoy

* * *

**En tiempos de guerra.**

―¡Eh! ¡

El sonido de risas hilarantes y copas chocando se adueñaba del lugar. Un patio enorme, a la luz de la luna en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

―¡Por mini-Potter!- gritó Sirius dando un sorbo, el cual todos siguieron.- ¡El nuevo merodeador!

James rió con ganas, mientras bebía hasta la última gota de vino muggle y abrazaba a Lily con un brazo.

―No puedo creerlo- afirmó Remus sonriendo- Seré tío.- dijo con un brillo impasible en los ojos

―Seremos tíos- corrigió el animago- No seas tan egoísta, Lunático. Además, ya sabíamos que estos dos no iban a tardarse- agregó alzando las cejas

Peter le pegó a Sirius en la nuca mientras éste exclamaba un sonoro "_¿Qué mierda?", _a la vez que el licántropo rodaba los ojos y James soltaba un "_Eres un bestia"_ cuando las mejillas de Lily se tornaron rosas.

―Ignora eso, cariño.- le susurró a su mujer.

―No te preocupes- contestó riendo

Sirius resopló y Remus volvió a reír. Hay personas que nunca cambian. Los minutos fueron pasando entre historias de recuerdos revividos, carcajadas y alguno que otro toque melancólico.

―¿Cómo creen que sea?- preguntó la de cabellos rojizos, con la mirada perdida.

¿Cómo sería su hijo? Vaya. Se sentía tan lejano incluso cuando llevaba dos meses resguardándolo en su vientre.

Las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco, y fue como si apenas se dieran cuenta de lo importante que era. Sus miradas chocaron contra el piso y sus mentes trabajaron a mil por hora. ¿Cómo sería?

―Harry.-dijo ella.

Todos la miraron con desconcierto, excepto James.

―Harry _James _Potter.

Ninguno pudo evitar sonreír…

…_*_

Su vista se paseó desde los zapatos de piel de saber-qué hasta la cabeza tan rubia, casi brillante del niño que tenía en frente.

―Draco Malfoy- dicho esto le tendió su mano.

Se quedó algo aturdido sin saber qué hacer. Escuchó la risa de su recién amigo pelirrojo y después algún insulto de parte del rubio. Dudó antes de negarle su amistad, pero la verdad es que aunque Malfoy ya lo supiera, le encantaba decir a todo momento; "Soy Harry Potter". Orgulloso de aquella familia a la que le hubiera gustado conocer, más que por la raya marcada en su frente.

…_*_

Sirius y James se partían de la risa sosteniéndose bravamente el estómago. Remus y Peter observaban divertidos el espectáculo y Lily sólo negaba con la cabeza intentando no carcajearse.

―¡Serás cabrón, James! – soltó de repente.- Eres un maldito mañoso.

Está bien, Lily decidió que unirse a las risas no podía ser tan malo.

―¡No es mi culpa que McGonagall se apiadara de mi!

―No digo.- alegó Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Entonces que fue ese "_Oh, maestra… lamento mucho haber arruinado el partido, es lo que pasa cuando trabajo tanto"?_

―Basta, basta. ¿Qué va a pensar Lily de ustedes?

―¿De nosotros?- preguntó Sirius entretenido- Se me olvidaba que tu eras perfecto, Peter.

Remus no aguantó y escupió de una manera nada elegante su bebida, lo que ocasionó más y más carcajadas a la que Evans no se podía negar.

―Ya, paren, paren.

―Desde que te casaste eres más aburrido.

―Es que maduré, Sirius.

El aludido se mojó los labios.

―¿Conque sobornaste a Minerva para que te suspendiera las pruebas, ah?- arremetió Lily

―No la soborné. Simplemente le dije la verdad- suspiró- ¿Acaso tienen algo en contra mía? Como buscador tenía que estar relajado- dijo soplándose las uñas-. ¡Además, gracias a mi ganamos la copa!

―Definitivamente- agregó Sirius sonriendo- Harry tiene que ser tan buen volador como su padre.

…_*_

Durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts, Harry no podía pensar en nada que no fuera sobrevivir a las pruebas. Y le carcomían los sesos y le estrujaban los oídos todas esas estúpidas porras en las que Malfoy se había esmerado. En especial en su estúpido gafetillo de Potter apesta.

Estaba a punto de salir a su encuentro con el dragón. Respiró hondo, intentando sentirse confiado. _Esto va para ti._

Los primeros segundos se sintió inseguro, qué diablos, la criatura iba a quemarlo vivo. Entre el gentío apretujado de las tribunas divisó a los ojos grises que tanto desprecio le dedicaban. Se armó de valor y el _Accio Escoba _salió de su boca casi sin proponérselo.

Primero manejó con movimientos torpes, pero esa mirada estaba ahí, impertinente. Y tenía que demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Dio un espectáculo, vaya, quizá torpe por el tremendo miedo que le provocaba pensar que podía incinerarse, pero un espectáculo al fin. Y cuando tuvo el huevo en sus manos anunciando su victoria, sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

En serio, haría cualquier cosa para callarle la boca a Draco-soy-un-estúpido-Malfoy.

La racha de ganador le duró hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió mirarlo con asco. ¡Todavía volaba para él!... Es decir, que… ¡le demostraba de lo que era capaz! Mierda. Harry se sonrojó. Ojalá fuera bueno para esas cosas como lo era para volar.

…_*_

Los merodeadores miraron boquiabiertos a la única mujer presente

―¿Qué?- preguntó algo intimidada por la mirada nada discreta de sus amigos.

―¿En serio?

―¿En serio qué, Sirius?

―¿Pudiste hacerla?

―Por supuesto.

―Diablos- murmuró- Ni Remus pudo.

El nombrado le dedico una mirada asesina.

―No te sientas mal, lunático. – habló James- Todos sabemos por qué Lily es la favorita de Slughorn.

―Bueno, quizá si es un poco difícil.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

―¿Un poco? ¡Un poco!- exclamo el de mejillas regordetas- ¡Mi mezcla era del color de mi cabello!

―¿Rara, arenosa y de ligero color mierda?

―Respeto, que hay una dama presente.- dijo el de mirada miel para fastidiar a Sirius

―Ah sí.- se excusó éste- Lo siento… _James._

Peter se largó una carcajada y James le aventó trozos hielo.

―¡Ya, pues!- gritó intentando contenerse- ¡Joder, James! ¡Fue una broma!- salió corriendo hacia la derecha intentando evitar los trozos que el moreno no le dejaba de aventar.

Lily le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su marido cuando Sirius regresó con la ropa algo mojada y escalofríos ocasionados por el hielo.

―Vaya, Lily.- empezó Remus- Parece mentira que todo eso ya haya quedado atrás.

―Lo sé.

―Pensar que tú y yo pasábamos horas estudiando en la biblioteca.

―Hey, que estoy presente.

Ella rió y le plantó un beso en la frente a James.

―Pero al final siempre eras tú quien me terminaba enseñando- prosiguió con gesto inocente y ella suspiró. Crecer era una labor dura, en especial cuando tienes que dejar atrás el pasado.- Eso es.- dijo

―¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Peter todavía mascando un manojo de ranas de chocolate.

―Rata asquerosa- dijo Sirius con una mueca- Traga.

Remus se tallo las sienes. Sirius siempre sería Sirius. Sin embargo, sonrió.

―Harry va a ser inteligente.

James miró a Lily y tuvo ganas de meterse en su cabeza. En ese momento se sintió padre. Padre… ¡quién lo diría! Y su hijo sería concebido por la mujer la cual años antes se hubiera reído de ti si le decías que se iba a casar con él.

―Como su madre…- susurró, y los merodeadores nunca se habían percatado de la cara de idiota enamorado que ponía cuando la miraba. Él le acarició el dorso con un pulgar, y acto seguido los animagos se burlaron de su romanticismo durante diez minutos… aproximadamente.

…_*_

A Harry le gustaba ganar. Le gustaba en especial cuando hacia las cosas él solo y sin lastimar a nadie. Pero con Draco era siempre distinto.

La rivalidad era casi palpable y era algo que lo tenía harto. Y preocupado, porque a tus enemigos no les ves el trasero mientras caminan.

Por eso cuando llegó Dolores en quinto y Malfoy se volvió uno de sus súbditos, se esforzó en que todos sus planes le salieran bien.

Se reía en su cara pálida cada vez que se reunía con el ED.

Bueno, Harry no lo veía de tal modo siempre, porque realmente se sentía orgulloso de ayudar a sus amigos y de ser el anfitrión de las juntas.

Y se sentía aún más orgulloso de ser capaz de hacer algo que Draco no se atrevería. Desafiar.

A Dolores. Al ministerio. A él mismo.

Y a pesar de que sus planes se frustraron cuando habló la soplona, Harry supo que le había ganado. Porque aunque Draco lo mirase con suficiencia, en el fondo sabía qué hacer para recordarle que no era sólo cara-rajada. Era Harry Potter, y no importaban todas las cosas que tendría que hacer para demostrárselo.

Harry era bastante astuto, y sin malas intenciones ni planes ocultos era capaz de dejar al rubio pensando en él durante más de una noche.

…_* _

―¿Tú que dices, Peter?- cuestionó Sirius

―¿De qué?

―De Harry.

―No lo sé, no ha nacido.

Remus sonrió, a veces su amigo era un poco torpe. Le dedicó una mirada vaga a Canuto, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano.

―Aun así te queremos, Colagusano- aseguró James- aun cuando se te bote la pelota.

―Ya, ya…- se sonrojó- Lo siento. Pero es que rayos, que estos pastelillos saben a cielo.

James se revolvió el cabello, inquieto. Pensar en su hijo lo emocionaba tanto como los partidos de quidditch. Lily lo miró de una manera tan dulce que los demás se sintieron unos intrusos.

―Honesto.- dijo Peter con la boca llena- Supongo.- agregó algo avergonzado

―¡Pudiste haber dicho algo mejor!- exclamó Sirius- Todos sabemos que obviamente quedara en Gryffindor. Y eso lo va a llevar en la sangre. No por nada me tiene de padrino.

―Pero no lleva tu sangre.

―Cállate Remus.

…*

―No me importa.

Su acompañante tragó saliva

―No me mientas.

―No lo hago.

Draco intentó respirar normalmente, pero el torso desnudo de Harry pegado al suyo se lo impedía. Y lo hacía temblar.

―Sólo… sólo fingiré que no vale nada.

―Pero vale mucho- repuso Malfoy.

―Entonces haré como si no estuviera ahí.

―Pero ahí está.

Harry suspiró cansado. Draco era un terco.

―Sólo seré yo. Yo, Harry, no el elegido, no el héroe. Sólo Harry.

Apretó fuerte la muñeca donde estaba grabada la marca de los mortífagos, como si sus dedos pudieran hacerla desaparecer.

Se unió a sus labios como las abejas a la miel, y Draco no pudo hacer nada más que dejar que Potter hiciera lo que quisiera.

Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido, ó más bien. Voldemort estaba haciendo todo muy rápido. Y Harry se había tardado en lo más importante.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Draco colaría a los mortífagos y Dumbledore sería asesinado al terminar el año, definitivamente se hubiera apurado.

Quizá desde quinto, quizá desde cuarto. Pero no dos meses antes.

―Te quiero- le susurró al oído.

Draco no supo si fue por cómo le hacía el amor, o por la manera en la que lo había dicho, pero le creyó. Le creyó porque en esos tiempos no podía confiar en nada, y Harry era siempre la excepción.

…_*_

―¿Qué dices, James?

El licántropo bebió un poco de chocolate caliente que Lily acababa de preparar. Pasaba de la medianoche, y aún así no era suficiente. Había algo que los unía mas alla de la amistad, más que la hermandad. Todos se encontraban ya reunidos dentro del comedor de la cabaña, un pequeño hogar escondido en Londres. Un refugio de la guerra.

James exhaló humo, pues la bebida era lo suficientemente caliente para ello, y el aire era lo suficientemente frío para permitírselo.

Lily se recargó en su pecho al estar sentados ambos. Sirius y Remus se colocaron en un sillón para dos y Peter se sentó en el piso, recargándose en las rodillas de éstos dos.

Reflexionó durante unos segundos, sabía que Harry tendría un sinfín de cualidades debido a las personas que lo rodearían. Qué decir sobre la dulzura de Lily, la intrepidez de Sirius, la perspicacia de Remus y la gracia de Peter. Harry crecería entre un montón de buenas personas, y eso lo haría incluso mejor que cualquiera.

―Será… un buen hijo.

James sonrió, pero algo se clavó en su pecho y de repente su felicidad se tornó melancólica. Como si no pudiera disfrutarlo durante mucho tiempo...

…_*_

Draco miró los ojos esmeraldas con un poco de miedo. Era la primera vez que iban juntos, y era como si Harry le estuviera confiando todos sus secretos, aunque ya lo había hecho. Un detalle como éste era un gran paso para la intimidad. Era como dejar atrás los juegos y empezar con lo que realmente importaba. Era como darse cuenta de los momentos decisivos. Y aunque Draco estaba dispuesto a darlo, no sabía cómo comportarse.

Harry asintió, entonces el de ojos grises tomó su mano bastante firme y se abrieron paso dejando huellas en la nieve.

Hacía dos años que había terminado todo, pero Draco sabía que había secuelas de la guerra en su novio. Es como si se hubiera vuelto otra persona, ambos habían madurado rápido al presenciar cosas que nunca habían imaginado.

El Valle de Godric parecía tranquilo ahora que el mundo mágico se encontraba en paz.

―¿Todo está bien? – preguntó en voz queda.

―Siempre que estás conmigo- contestó Harry sonriéndole, pero era sencillamente obvio que ese lugar lo entristecía.

Lo besó, lento y con ternura, para darle a entender que contaba con él para todo. Y Harry lo recibió en sus labios esperando que comprendiera lo importante que era ese momento para él.

Llegaron a paso lánguido hasta su destino.

En pocos segundos, Draco lo estrechó en sus brazos. No le gustaba el verde apagado ni le gustaba la manera en que exhalaba tan dolorosamente.

Y les agradeció, donde sea que estuviesen, que el moreno fuera como es. Les agradeció en silencio por lo que sea que hubieran hecho para formar a una persona tan admirable como su novio, y gratificó que cuidaran de Harry tal como Lucius y Narcissa lo cuidaron a él. Y quiso pensar que, en algún lugar más allá del cielo, sus suegros le miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A su vez, Harry se sintió _bien. _Porque estaba cerca de sus padres, porque estaba protegido en los brazos de Draco y porque sabía que las cosas no iban a empeorar nunca más.

Una hora pasó volando, y sus ojos verdes fueron capaces de mantenerse sin lágrimas. Quizá porque era la primera vez que se sentía realmente completo.

Se retiraron no sin antes dejar rosas y limpiar las lápidas, mientras la frase se grababa en sus mentes como la tinta en el papel

"_El último enemigo en ser destruido será la muerte"_

* * *

Y que tal?


End file.
